This UCLA Symposium will address the molecular basis of Signal Transduction and Gene Activation in Development. Substantial progress has been made in examining signal transduction, receptor interactions, and cell-cell interactions related to specific cellular functions. Many receptor and signal transduction systems found in cultured mammalian cells as well as in organisms such as yeast, Drosophila, Dictyostelium, and worms have major functions in controlling development and differentiation. There have been few attempts at integrating the cell and molecular biology of signaling systems with developmental systems. Now data indicates that some developmentally regulated genes involved in cell type specification encode either receptors, growth factor-like molecules or proteins with functions mediated via guanine nucleotide binding proteins (G proteins). Our understanding of the mechanisms by which these signalling systems control transcription of developmentally regulated genes continues to increase rapidly. Since an understanding of relationships between these areas in sufficient depth may allow major breakthroughs, this meeting will be directed at integration of these various aspects of developmental, cellular and molecular biology. It will present an up-to-date synopsis of the field, but more importantly, will act as a forum to project how basic cellular processes directly relate to complex developmental problems.